The Ones Left Behind: Oghi And Villetta
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Before a new story can begin in the realm of Geass you must first revisit the old events that helped shape an entire world, and we shall begin with a Japanese man and his Britannian girlfriend turn wife. Many would deem these two as the ones who led the former Zero towards his downfall, but perhaps they see things in a different light.


_Long story short, a series of one-shots about the characters who were involved with the Zero Requiem. I wanted to get this done before R3 gets into swing, and I will be taking some liberties with some of the characters but nothing too OOC for the cast. First, up will be Oghi and Villetta. There will be a sex scene, and this is your warning before you start reading. So, now I will be hiding from the trash being thrown at the writer in three...two...one..._

* * *

 **The Ones Left Behind: Oghi And Villetta**

* * *

Romeo and Juliet had been considered a tragedy by many readers of William Shakespeare's play that slowly turned into one of the most memorable romantic stories in history, even if the ending was considered anything but a happy one. Despite many Japanese finding the play a stupid and pointless show considering their overall thoughts on Britannian culture due to the occupation of their country, a teacher found the play rather inspiring to himself. He knew how important it was to show his students that while the countries of Britannia and Japan might be different in many ways, in the end, they were all humans. Of course, then the war happened and he began to see Britanians as targets to mow down with guns.

Operating in a resistance meant holding back his empathy for the enemy despite how some might have only desired peace with both countries. A pink-haired princess who tried to make that dream somewhat possible, her life was put to rest at the hands of her own half-brother who inadvertently turned her into a warped parody of herself who slaughtered many of the innocent Japanese. It was like Naoto all over again, his memories of Kallen's brother gave him the motivation to continue fighting to free Japan from the shackles of its oppressors.

Then, fate changed everything for this Black Knight when he came across a beautiful woman who had been shot by someone he didn't know. Her silver mane hair, tanned skin, and breath-taking figure left the Japanese soldier unsure about what to do next. She was a complete strange to this man, and the risks of keeping her at his place were rather high along with the consequences of this act of heroism. Still, he wasn't about to completely abandon his humanity in this war.

"Don't worry you're not going to die here...not today!" Later when she was taken into Oghi's room, and while he wasn't sure if removing her wet clothing was a bright idea he knew that his conscience wouldn't bother him much when she looked at him after waking up. He didn't know the right way to respond to her until she brought up the fact she doesn't know who she was, even her name had escaped her mind.

"I can't remember who I am..." Her amber eyes looked at the man who provided her a place to stay for the night, and her lips curved upward knowing that she could trust this man regardless of the fact he was an "Eleven" citizen.

"Hmm...perhaps I could give you a different name until you remember who you are," Oghi knew enough about amnesia to know that it might be a while before this girl knows everything that she'd forgotten due to her near-death experience. "How about the name Chigusa?" Her amber eyes widen at Oghi's idea of a name for herself not realizing that her racist nature would be disgusted by this action. A purist Britannian staying with a Japanese man, even revealing her bare skin to him like this would have made Villetta throw up however that is not who is looking at the Black Knight right now.

Enjoying this life as a normal citizen of Japan, the other common folks couldn't help staring at her surprised that such an exotic beauty would live here while Oghi saw her as a wonderful woman to have around him during the battle against Britannia.

"You don't have to always cook for me, Chigusa. I'm not exactly great in the kitchen compared to Tamaki, but I can do the rice for you." Oghi felt like he was the guest in his own house while looking at the amnesiac Britannian stir the pot filled with their dinner.

"That's alright! This is the least I can do since you've been letting me stay here without having to pay the rest." She giggled at his surprised expression really appreciating being around such a kind person, the life she was having didn't mean she needed to become a Baroness or fighting against Japanese for the pride of Britannia. In a way, this life might be what Villetta would have if she never joined the military in the first place, a chance for a normal life away from the battlefield, Knightmare units, and the drama involving the Britannia Empire.

Of course, nothing truly lasts forever and even those who wish to be considered immortal will eventually die like any other person. Those memories began to gradually return to Villetta's mind as the battle reached a climax with the death of Princess Euphemia and Princess Cornelia's ruthless assault on the Black Knights. While she had grown attached to the former teacher turn rebel soldier, the memories began to cause a lot of headaches that she felt around him along with hearing about Zero and Lelouch.

Those names sparked her mind to finally regain those memories she had lost, and once she realized that she nearly slept with Oghi let alone loving him set her off. Taking the weapon into her hand, she glared at the man who opened up his home to her, gave her a new identity, and she put a bullet into him without any hesitation in her heart.

"I am not Chigausa! I am Villetta Nu, a proud Britannian soldier! Die, you disgusting Eleven!" Bang. Oghi's body grew limp as blood started wetting his shirt from the wound created by her gunfire.

"I'm...glad that you could remember who you are...but you are still Chigusa to me...Villetta..." That part of Villetta that was Chigusa was horrified by this if anything Oghi should be angry with her shooting him, yet that smile on his face would haunt her for several weeks to come after the rebellion seemingly came to an abrupt end.

'Was it true love or true lies?'

Villetta had pondered this question while she now worked for the OSI branch in Britannia doubling up as a teacher in the Ashford Academy. She knew that the title of Baroness must be hers to claim at all costs, so working with someone like Rolo would be a necessary evil in order to achieve this title that she's wanted for the longest time. Villetta desired to become a noble by any means; Chigusa or what was left of her simply wanted to find that man once again to apologize for her actions.

She knew that it was only a matter of time before Zero reemerged onto the scene to restart the conflict between Japan and Britannia. This time she knew that capturing Zero was the only way to succeed and reclaim the respect she wanted to earn from the people of the empire. Meanwhile, the man who nearly died at the hands of that woman he was falling in love with merely wanted to see her once more. Something inside him wanted to know if Chigusa really was did, the ruthless-soldier of Britannia replacing her completely or not.

"Are you nuts or something, Oghi? That crazy bitch shot you when you gave her a place to shack up in for free!" Tamaki couldn't believe what his comrade in the Black Knights was saying to him. The ace pilot of this group Kallen also felt that his desire to find this girl was foolish considering the last time they saw each other nearly resulted in his death. Still, his heart couldn't give up this idea until he was certain that his moments with that gentle version of this woman had been a fleeting period of time or not.

"Is a dream really that foolish to have? Don't you want to have your own bistro, Takumi? I'm sure you didn't let others stop you from not being held back due to your mixed heritage as a half-Britannian!" Many of the Black Knights didn't expect this man to defend himself like this, but perhaps this was something that none of the others could understand in a period of war and conflict. Uncertain times with the Britannian Empire, Chinese Federation, and Japan all being involved along with the other countries of the world.

Even so, the desire to find her again was too much to resist, and when the opportunity was presented to Kaname Oghi he knew that he had to take it. Part of himself was telling him to get the hell away from this woman before it was too late, yet, the other part of his mind knew that he couldn't run away from this confrontation even when he had the chance. She also knew that there was a chance she would come across this man again pointing another gun right in front of him ready to fire like during the climax of the first Black Rebellion.

"YOU! I just had to run into you again..."

"Nice to see you too, Chig-"

"Don't say that name! Call me by my REAL name!" Oghi gritted his teeth at her reaction to his name provided when she couldn't remember her past.

"...Villetta. Your name is Villetta Nu, but that doesn't matter to me! I still love you no matter where you come from, Villetta!" He made this confession in the face of certain death by this woman. She began to shake her hand violently while holding this gun, but part of herself did not want to fire again.

"I wish I never fell in love with you!" Her feelings became very conflicted when looking at his face in her mind she saw herself shooting this man; in reality, she was struggling to even consider gunning down this Japanese rebel once again. Then, both of their sights became as blue as the ocean they fell into wondering if this would be their final moments together at the bottom of the sea. In a way, this plunge only strengthened their bond with each other as they both of them realized what their hearts wanted.

She began to realize that her dream of being a Baroness might not be worth the effort of destroying Japan when people like Oghi simply wanted their rights back. She knew that her passion and love for this man was indeed genuine, and when they were able to get to learn more about each other Villetta knew that a part of Chigausa that was still in herself was happy.

"Do you regret what you're about to do tonight? I mean I'm one of those "Elevens" you're supposed to hate..."

"No! Don't ever call yourself that again, Oghi. You are one of the kindest, sweetest, and handsome men I've ever met in my life. The fact I'm about to do this with you shows my complete trust and faith."

She gave him a gentle smile as she was in a revealing white bra and panties similar to the outfit she wore while working in Ashford Academy. Oghi knew that she was a beautiful woman, so when he placed his lips on her tanned skin he felt like he was tasting chocolate. Her tongue mixed together with his as he felt his hands run through her hair as they began to make out in this room, a place where they could pretend the war happening with their respective nations wasn't happening. Before long he was also without his clothing, her supple breasts and cheeks were being squeezed by this man's hands, and their body heat got hotter by the second.

He kissed her in more rapid fashion, her legs wrapped around his waist as he began sucking on her nipples causing her to moan out in delight with her hair being thrown around the air causing her ponytail to break apart. The sex was amazing, the sex was out of this world, the sex in Oghi's mind was everything Takami dreamed about having with a Japanese woman someday. Breaking through the tight walls of this woman while allowing her to ride him like he was her personal Knightmare frame. Their skin was becoming wet and sticky as he clamped his hands over her ass loving how firm it was in his hands.

"How do you say I love you in-ahhh Japanese, Oghi?!" Villetta screamed out while keeping her legs tightly around his waist in the middle of this sexual encounter.

"Aisuru."

Hearing that pure Japanese word repeat in her ear only made Villetta ram her body up and down even faster. She dug her nails into the Black Knight's back no longer caring that she was breaking her virginity with the very man she hated as a Purist. Oghi wondered if he would be having a sexual fucking like this if he was still a ruthless soldier who didn't care who he shot down in the old guerrilla warfare methods used by the smaller resistance. Long before the enigmatic name known as Zero gave their country a glimmer of hope that one day they would be freed of the chains wrapped around their nation.

"Yes keep going huh?!" Villetta felt her pussy get wet as she felt her climax come along with his own ejection of semen into her womb. She quickly turned around to reveal her plump rear end to Kaname who quickly knew what she wanted next after shaking her butt several times. The dark color of her skin only made him more attracted to her as he grabbed onto her waist before impaling her once more. He felt her screams get louder as he slapped her rear end quite a few times to add more stimulation in the middle of this second ride. Her peach-shaped rear end being hammered on each second made her mouth hanging wide open in pleasure.

"O-Oghi!"

"Chig- I mean Villetta!"

"Call me whatever the hell you want, but don't stop until this is done!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

He couldn't help calling her that out of habit, which she didn't mind since the name reminded her of better more peaceful times. Not that having intercourse with this man wasn't a pleasant experience, but once she would reveal herself to the other Black Knights onboard in their headquarters she would need to rely on Oghi to defend her. For now, she would ride out her second orgasm while her voluptuous breasts and back continued to get juggled around by Oghi's frame pounding her backside.

She had saliva dripping from her lips, but this wasn't over yet as she flipped herself over to let him dive into her while she looked at him directly. Her caramel breasts were quickly being massaged while he kept inserting his penis into her walls feeling how tightly she was gripping him now. Her mouth kept letting out more pleasured moans as her firm tits were being played with by this man. Boyfriend and girlfriend from two different worlds, cultures, and sides in this war came together as one in more ways than just their climax coming at the same time in this bed.

"Don't worry Chig- Villetta I won't let any of the Black Knights harm you." Grasping her hands, the both of them locked eyes with each other knowing their relationship would now come to light changing their lives forever. Many were stunned by this news with many Japanese Black Knights like Kallen and Chiba thinking that the former OSI agent was just a mole working with Britannia. She knew that proving that she was trustworthy wouldn't be easy, but then Prince Schneizel complicated matters with some truth about the man everyone knew as "Zero" along with his sibling Cornelia.

"Villetta, do you think we can trust him?" Oghi knew that working with the enemy nation might not be that great of an idea since his trust in following Zero has gotten him this far. She felt like these two weren't the real enemy now that she remembered WHO sent her down this path in the first place.

"Her Highness was one of my closest friends in Britannia along with Jeremiah, and besides Zero isn't exactly the freedom he presents himself as to everyone. We should at least hear with Prince Schneizel has to show the Black Knights." The halls of the Ikagura were soon filled with gasps of horror once every member of the Black Knights learned about the face underneath the mask of Zero. Lelouch was still very much alive in the world, and he had been the one leading these soldiers in this campaign against his former homeland.

"That bastard had been using every one of us the entire time! He's a heartless son of a bitch we all fought to protect, and this is how we're repaid?!" Toudoh noticed many of the Black Knights were in an uproar over the facts surrounding this man including the demise of Princess Euphemia due to his actions. Kallen was the least willing to believe this, but Oghi was convinced when his girlfriend spoke up about her own experience with the power of Geass. He knew that Lelouch was just as much of an enemy as the Britannian soldiers they were fighting after hearing about what happened to Villetta.

'I trusted Zero, but Lelouch is too dangerous. He can't be the one who brings freedom to Japan...'

Oghi knew that their best option was to work with Schneizel in order to work out a deal with this man in order to get Japan back. For Naoto, for Kallen, and now for Villetta who he wanted to keep safe at all costs. This decision would end up resulting in a spiral of events that led him being locked up in a prison cell waiting for his execution at the command of Emperor Lelouch. The 99th Emperor of Britannia was now sitting on the throne wiping out the competition after the Final Battle for Tokyo was done leaving him the "victor" of this conflict.

Villetta found Cornelia during this reign of terror along with several other rebels no longer caring about who they followed. The remaining Black Knights gladly accepted the former Princess into their ranks considering they had a greater enemy to fight against. She knew the irony of a former member of the imperial family led a group of rogue soldiers with little hope of stopping this demon that was once her upon a time Cornelia's half-brother. Being a trained military leader, she knew what it took in order to fight in a long-bloody conflict and with Guilford by her side the hardened warrior knew that the fate of the world rested on her shoulders.

"Oghi! They're treating him like a sideshow!" Her subordinates were horrified at seeing their Japanese comrades being rendered helpless in front of the masses acting like all of the time fighting for their freedom meant nothing. Villetta was ready to run down there and confront the "Tyrant" of Britannia until Cornelia stopped her from falling into this trap. All of the opposition who fought Lelouch were either now his prisoners or dead, the last thing Cornelia wanted was to join them.

"Don't let him manipulate you, Villetta." She knew that nobility didn't matter to this former Britannian knight anymore when she gasped at the sight of Lelouch's prisoners that were being led on this cruel parade.

"But Oghi is down there! I can't let him get killed." The purple-haired Britannian knew her friend wanted to keep her boyfriend safe, and the father of her unborn child out of harm's way despite the danger she would be putting herself in. Villetta's somewhat round stomach would have to be protected from harm to keep the second piece of her future family alive and well.

"Your Highness, which course of action should we do now?" Her faithful knight asked her knowing they couldn't stand here and let those people die by Lelouch's hand.

"We have to save them, Princess Cornelia!" Despite the fact she wasn't of royalty after throwing away her right to the chair both her knight and the remaining Black Knights called her by her full title. She didn't know how to make her next move when suddenly a long-forgotten symbol of rebellion appeared in front of the parade. The masked man, a figure that Lelouch once hide behind during his fight against his father's rule, and the person all of the Black Knights once followed stood before them once more.

"Zero! But Lelouch is Zero..."

"Apparently not anymore..."

Cornelia, Villetta, and Guilford were stunned by this sudden action, and then something no one expected to happen next as the blade that would piece Lelouch's heart appeared in the mysterious knight's hand. Time stood still as Lelouch began to bleed out from the wound as Zero performed the deed many wanted to inflict on the 99th Emperor leaving the opportunity Cornelia was hoping to get today. The chance to save all of Lelouch's prisoners would have to be now, and she wouldn't allow more blood to be shed in this tragic curtain call for the 99th Emperor of Britannia.

"Let's move out and rescue the hostages!" Her men followed the former princess turned rebel leader out into the masses who were left shocked by this turn of events. Villetta went over to her beloved Oghi to free him out of these bonds happy that she had been reunited with him after the fall of Damocles. Both of them had been through so much, and despite their betrayal of Lelouch, they were willing to enjoy their happy ending together with the beginning of a new world.

* * *

 **R 2.5**

* * *

"Did you think we would both end up like this when we both joined the military?"

"Honestly I thought that I would have been a Baroness at this point in my life, Your Highness."

"What did I say about calling me that, Villetta Kaname!"

Cornelia and Villetta giggled to each other as Takami offered the women some more drinks while clearing up some glasses in his new bistro show. After the fall of Lelouch and his reign Nunnally stepped up to become the 100th Empress, and Cornelia was her chief general in Britannia's military but also now helped out both the UFN with Knightmare Piloting and the Black Knights as a foreign advisor much like her brother Schneizel. As the only military general in the bar drink, some Britannian-styled wine Villetta was busy stroking her pregnant belly feeling a kick from her unborn child. A half-Japanese, half Britannian baby would be born in a matter of weeks that showed how much her life had changed since taking the oath to serve Charles zi Britannia.

"How is the baby doing?" Despite her "cold" heart, the Chief General of the empire's forces couldn't resist placing her hand on Villetta' stomach enjoying the bumping sensation the unborn baby was proving to her future Aunt.

"Well, she is due in a couple of weeks but she likes to keep me up during the night." The dark-skinned woman sighed as her baby was being very active today making Cornelia laugh at the soon-to-be mother's annoyance with her child. She was currently doing some testing with Kallen for new Knightmares being made for traveling and other non-warfare purposes, and she had to see how her friend was doing living in Japan with the current Prime Minister.

"Have you and Oghi thought of a name for her yet? You can't give her some lame as hell Brit name...uh n-no offense, Your Highness!" He quickly gulped at the glare by the former princess in the now abolished noble system of the Britnnian Empire. She merely rolled her eyes when she heard Villetta's ring begin to ring, her hand picked it up to answer while Villetta was trying to sooth her swelling belly with some rubs from her hand. Transitioning from being a soldier to a mother wouldn't be easy however she knew that her husband would be there to support her.

"Ahhh, General Cornelia. Do you mind if I speak with my wife for a moment, but I would like to discuss the Knightmare Frames you've been piloting for Rakshata and Lloyd after our conversation."

"Of course, Prime Minster Oghi. I believe you have some business with your husband." Cornelia knew firsthand what a man could mean in her life since Guilford remained her faithful knight after the death of her sibling. Villetta took the phone and heard the voice of her husband and father of the child speak about business with Kaguya, the UFN meeting coming up, and Nunnally who wanted to visit them for the baby shower coming soon.

"I know our sweet Chigausa is already so popular," Looking down at her womb filled with the love of two former soldiers she knew that she would go through all of the pain, tragedy, and mistakes she made again to have this life. "A world where she doesn't need to see the horrors of war or racism. A gentle world like Her Majesty wanted all this time."

"God I love you, Villetta."

"Hehe, I love you as well dear."

Cornelia couldn't be happier to hear that knowing that she would make a wonderful mother. Enjoying her drink and looking at Tamaki running his bar, her mind wondered if they were entitled to this momentary peace or would everything fall apart with the aftermath of Zero's Requiem. The ones left behind after Lelouch had changed the world for the better and worse.

"Commander Cornelia, Empress Nunnally wishes to speak with you at once."

A Japanese soldier dressed in a Britannian uniform entered the bistro to find his commander who came here to get away from her military duties for a while making the stoic general sigh. The irony of someone like herself not only tolerating but accepting Japanese people as something besides Elevens was perfectly illustrated when she looked at one of her subordinates from the Black Knights now serving as an emissary between both Japan and Britannia.

"Very well. Villetta I will be giving your child quite the gift when we meet again. Tell Oghi we'll have to catch up another time." The pregnant wife nodded with a smile at her friend wave a salute at Tamaki who nearly dropped the mug he was cleaning before giving a respectful bow as she made her exit with the Japanese guard following behind her.

"Damn! How does she keep making me look like a goof? I swear that woman is a witch like C.C!"

"She always put me under pressed as well, Tamaki. She helped me out when I was merely a cadet, and now she is one of the best friends I could have in this new outcome my life has taken. Don't you agree, Oghi?" Listening to her husband on the phone discussing the Japanese dinner he would be getting tonight for his wife, she knew that any regrets she had about the decisions she made were gone from her mind. Feeling her belly shake at her daughter kicking in agreement that this was a new beginning for the whole world. A bright future would be awaiting Chigusa once she was born.

"May you burn in the deepest fires of hell, you demon Lelouch."

* * *

 _Or does it? DUNNNNNN Okay before you all rag me for doing a story about these **two** I felt like I could see where Oghi was coming from in a way. Sure turning your back on the man who led you to victory is pretty shady and twisted, but he was a school teacher before Japan fell to the empire. I would imagine he wasn't that hostile to Britannians until Naoto was killed. Even then he saved Villetta's life, gave her a place to stay, and even when confronted by her with a gun again he didn't turn away from her. He truly felt love for this woman and managed to change her heart in the process._

 _A flawed, deeply horrible, and rotten series of circumstances surround this couple however when you look at the core it is not a unique story of two people from different worlds falling in love. As for R3 and how it will affect these two guess we have to wait for 2018 just around the corner._

 _I will be doing a small story for Cornelia and Kallen later in case you were carving more Code Geass stuff from me until then happy holidays everybody._


End file.
